


Paint me like I am

by pigalle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Exhibit, Art Student Steve, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Nude Modeling, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Pining, Pining Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve need someone to nude model for him for an art exhibit, and Bucky - ever the good friend - volunteers. But there is one little detail that will make the whole thing very embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint me like I am

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm aware that this is a situation that is pretty unlikely of ever happening in real life, but let's pretend it could happen, shall we?

Steve was acting unnecesarily pissy, and he knew that, but it didn't stop him from keeping up said pissy act. He had really wanted to have a painting in that exhibit, but during the whole period they had models over for their body study in his art class, Steve had obviously had to have been sick. If it weren't for Bucky stopping him he would have gone regardless, but he had to admit that for his health, staying home was the wiser option.

Now he was healthy again, but they wouldn't have another model over for months, and the exhibition was in two weeks. His teacher had said that if he couldn't find a model of his own, he just couldn't have a piece in the exhibition.

"Are you still wallowing?" Bucky asked when he stepped in the door.

Steve still sat in the couch as he'd done when Bucky left for the store over an hour ago. His sketching pad was open on a blank page, the emptiness of it seeming to taunt him.

"I  _ really _  wanted to have a painting there, Bucky."

"For fuck's sake!" Bucky said and put down the bags in favour of throwing his hands up in exasperation. "How long are you going to wallow in self pity over this?"

"For as long as I still want to."

"I don't believe for a fucking second that you want to," Bucky said and sat down next to him. "You want to find a model and make a painting, but you know I'll stop you from asking a random stranger. So would you stop this if I model for you?"

Steve looked up in surprise. Had Bucky really said that? Had he somehow heard him wrong?

"W-what?"

"You heard me. If it'll stop you from wallowing in self pity, I'll model for you. And before you even ask, I know full well what the part of the exhibition you're entering is about."

The local art hall was going to hold an exhibition on the theme Pleasure, and their art teacher had told them about it, saying they could enter it as part of the body study. It was just, the part of the exhibition they would put paintings in would be the 'sexual pleasure' part. Their art teacher had said it would be a new way of looking at the human body, to take notice of the parts that came into focus at sexual pleasure. Finding someone willing to model for that wouldn't be easy, Steve knew.

Steve opened his mouth and closed it again. What did you say when your bestfriend - who you share an apartment with and has know for as long as you can remember - says they'll nude model for you? Especially when said nude modeling included sexual pleasure.

And that was the moment it struck him. Bucky would have to get hard in front of him.

"Uh, Steve, are you okay?" Bucky asked, leaning forward to look into Steve's face.

"You- Bucky,  _ sexual pleasure _ !"Steve exclaimed, straightening up so suddenly Bucky didn't have time to react and move away. When Steve stopped, he was only inches from Bucky's face.

"Yeah? Never seen a hard cock before in your life?" Bucky looked smug, the tone of his voice teasing Steve.

"Bucky!" Steve said in exasperation and then huffed. "Of course I have."

"Oh? Some encounters you want to tell me about?"

"Bucky!" Steve said again, feeling the blush rush up his cheeks. "Masturbation, Bucky!" he added, feeling a need to defend himself.

"I know, Stevie, just messing with you," Bucky said and threw an arm around Steve's bony shoulders.

~~~~~

Bucky slowly dragged his hands down his body, inching closer and closer to his erection as Steve watched intently. Bucky's right hand moved down and circled his cock, moving up and catching a bead of precum. He let out a sinful sound and-

Steve woke up, sitting up straight, a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. He took a few deep breaths and looked around their dark apartment. It was small - two broke college students couldn't really afford something big - the kitchen, living room and bedroom all in one space, the only separate room being the bathroom. Bucky was sound asleep in the bed standing next to his, his light snoring filling the room.

Steve fell back into his bed, letting out a soft groan. He'd tried so hard to keep check on the dreams, but then their conversation, Bucky's offer, had stirred up them once again. It was a real hassle going through them almost every night, and having a wet dream about his best friend when said best friend was only a few feet away wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed.

~~~~~

Steve was in the middle of eating a sandwich after classes had ended the next day when Bucky approached him.

"So how do you want to do it? Want me naked right away, or undressing in the process? Hard or working up to it?"

It really wasn't Steve's fault when he choked on his current bit and Bucky had to help him from completely choking.

"Bad timing, huh?" Bucky asked with a sheepish smile when Steve could breath again.

"Maybe," was Steve's only reply with a deadpanned look at Bucky.

"So,  _ have _  you thought about how you want me?"

Again, it was not something he ever thought he'd hear Bucky say to him, and his mind immediately ran away to inappropriate places. He had to focus hard to remember what Bucky actually meant.

"I guess, state of dress doesn't really matter, just however you want. But maybe work up to ... the other one." He couldn't bring himself to say hard, not when it meant he'd think about Bucky in that state. It was something he'd rather avoid when Bucky was in the same room as him.

He really didn't know how he'd survive having Bucky naked and hard in front of him.

~~~~~

The answer to that question was: he wouldn't.

Just Bucky shirtless was enough. His chiseled muscles, the way his abs looked when he moved, the way his hip bones made Steve's gaze want to travel further downwards. It took all of him not to oogle Bucky senseless.

And then Bucky started unbuckling his jeans.

Steve put down his sketching pad and excused himself to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned heavily against it, taking deep breaths to steady himself.

Bucky had no right to be that sexy.

When Steve got back out of the bathroom, Bucky had stepped out of his jeans and was about to pull down his sinfully tight underwear. He looked up when he heard the door closing, his hands stopping mid motion, and asked: "Are you okay?"

Steve only nodded and sat back down on his chair.

A thought struck him and he said: "Could we start slow, with your underwear still on?"

"'Course, you're the boss," Bucky said, and Steve was sure he didn't imagine the relieved outlet of breath coming from Bucky.

"Are you okay with all this?" he asked. "You're not just doing it because I need a model, and you're actually uncomfortable with it? Because if that's so we should stop."

"No, it's okay," Bucky said and rubbed the back of his neck. "'S just a little weird and embarrassing to get naked in front of you, and not to mention hard." He then let out a nervous laugh that made Steve frown.

"We could stop," Steve offered.

"And have you find some stranger to do this? No fucking way. We're doing this. Just, slow steps."

"That's totally fine, Buck."

Steve sat down more comfortable on his chair and picked up a pencil and a blank page in the sketching pad. Bucky sprawled over his own chair, probably trying to look sexy. He really didn’t need to do something extra to look sexy, but maybe Steve was biased in that. It kinda happened when you had the biggest crush ever on your best friend.

Steve started sketching, paying extra attention to the way his hips made you want to look at his groin, the way his eyelashes looked against his skin and how absolutely agonising it was to look at his bottom lip being bitten. It took longer time than normal for him to sketch even the basic lines, what with him getting distracted by the way Bucky looked. If Steve had been the one who needed to get hard, it wouldn’t have been a problem at all.

After what seemed like both a long time and not long enough, Bucky turned his head slightly towards Steve and opened his eyes. Steve’s breath caught in his throat when he noticed.

Bucky was still biting his lips, and his eyes were only opened to slits, making it look like he was looking huskily at Steve. It was too good not to capture.

“Keep still,” he said, opened another blank page and set to sketching.

When they finally called it a day many hours later, Steve had made three sketches. One was the full body sketch he had started out with, the second focusing on Bucky’s face and his husky look. The third, however, was a detailed sketch of his abdomen, thighs, and crotch. Bucky had stretched out his muscles, and the position he ended up in brought such focus that Steve just couldn’t not capture it, he had had to.

Steve took a long shower before going to bed that night.

~~~~~

"Did you find a model?" Natasha asked that weekend when they met up to hang out the whole gang.

Bucky grinned and pointed to himself, and when Natasha only raised her eyebrows slightly Steve was very glad that the rest of his friends wasn't fully aware what the exhibit was about. He would die of embarrassment if they found out the nature of Bucky’s modeling for him, Nat already new of his giant crush on Bucky.

Bucky seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was and settled into another subject.

~~~~~

Getting home from a long day of classes Steve leaned against the door when he’d closed it. He didn’t have a full week left to finish a painting for the exhibit, and Bucky hadn’t made a move of wanting to model during the whole weekend. Maybe the prospect of him getting hard in front of Steve had finally been too much. Steve wouldn’t blame him.

But when he walked into their apartment/the room, he found Bucky splayed out on his bed, no shirt and a blanket over his legs and abdomen.

“Good, you’re finally back,” he said and sat up, making the blanket fall down to pool around his hips. Steve was pretty sure he had nothing on underneath it.

“I was starting to wonder how long it would take,” Bucky said and stretched, making the blanket fall down even more. Steve tried very hard not to stare.

It was very obvious what Bucky’s intentions were, so he went to the cabin he stored his art supplies and picked up his sketching pad and a few pens.

“Is it okay if I’m on the bed this time?” he heard Bucky asking behind his back. “It got kinda uncomfortable on the chair after a while.”

“Uh, sure, that’s okay,” Steve said and turned around, art supplies in hands.

He was not prepared to find Bucky having removed the blanket and propped himself up against the pillows. His gaze started straying down before he caught himself and looked away. But before he'd done that, he'd caught enough to see that while Bucky wasn't fully hard, he was well on his way to becoming.

To distract himself - to stop him from blushing really - he turned around and took a chair from their table and stood it next to Bucky's bed. Only when he'd sat down and turned to a blank page in the sketching pad did he allow himself to look up at Bucky.

Bucky was looking at him, eyebrows raised in question. He had modelled for Steve before - although never naked - and by now kept still until Steve told him what to do.

"Um," Steve started, "maybe think of something and make it show on your face?"

Bucky closed his eyes and let his head fall back slightly. Almost immediately did he bite into his bottom lip, and look of pleasure slowly visualising on his face. Steve set to sketching right away, his eyes keeping track of every new reaction shown in Bucky's body and face.

He tried not to look at Bucky's cock, but regardless of how much he tried he still saw as it got hard.

But he wasn't prepared for Bucky's hand to start stroking it.

Steve hurried to open a new page and started sketching, leaving the previous sketch just almost done.

He was used to still motives, but tried as good as he could to catch the way Bucky's fingers curled around his erection, and the way his hips angled forward into the touch. He'd thought he'd lose focus completely, but instead he sank into the work. His eyes caught every small detail they could; from the way small beads of pre-come glistened on the head of Bucky's cock, to the way his lips breathed out sounds of pleasure Bucky tried to keep in by biting his lower lips. It was enticing, and it kept his focus on the sketching.

He was working on the finishing touches when, with a particularly loud moan, Bucky came all over his hand and lower abdomen. It took Steve everything not to reach out and wipe away the stickiness.

With a quick flick of his wrist he turned open a fresh page and absentmindedly said, “Keep still.”

At the words, Bucky’s head whipped around to stare at him in panic. Steve only half noticed the movement, his focus on the task ahead of him. He vaguely noticed Bucky opening his mouth as if to say something, but as no sound escaped he closed it and let his expression sink into itself. Steve knew right then that Bucky was embarrassed, and not lightly so. He could count on his hand how many times he’d seen that expression before.

But Bucky, listening to Steve’s words, kept still until Steve eventually put his pen down and turned to Bucky with a grateful smile. Bucky, still with his hand in his lap and smeared with semen, looked right back at Steve, his eyes opened wide in what Steve likened with terror.

“I—” Bucky seemed lost for words, so in an attempt to give him time to think, Steve stood up and walked to the bathroom for a towel.

When he came back, Bucky had sat up and tried to wrap the blanket around himself, his cheeks a heated red as he stared down at the floor. Steve wordlessly handed him the towel and started collecting his art supplies as Bucky wiped himself clean.

“Look,” Bucky said when Steve turned back to him, “I didn’ mean to start, you know…” He made a vague motion with his hand and Steve nodded.

“It’s okay, though,” Steve said and gave him a reassuring smile, “I could do a few good sketches, so no harm done.”

Well, technically, it was a big harm to Steve’s determination  _ not  _ to think of how his best friend looked during sex. With an actual picture in his head he would never be able to stop thinking about it. His brain now had a whole new stock for his wet dreams.

“Yeah, but still,” Bucky said, bringing Steve back to the present. “I just started … without any warning or anything.” He raked a hand through his hair and sighed, looking up at Steve. “It’s just really fucking embarrassing, okay? I fucking just  _ came _ in front of my best friend!”

“To be fair, Buck, it’s probably slightly my fault, what with telling you to think of something that was bound to get you hard.”

To his surprise, Bucky laughed. “Steve Rogers, always finding a way to put the responsibility on himself.”

“But I did!”

Bucky laughed again, this time it reached his eyes, and stood up to throw an arm around Steve’s shoulders. Steve’s cheeks went beet-red when the blanket Bucky had had around himself fell down to pool around his feet. He didn’t say anything though, not with the way Bucky seemed so comfortable.

Or, that was, until Bucky apparently noticed the blanket having slipped down, and bent down with a, “Fuck!” to retrieve it.

“Steve you little shit, why didn’t you say anything?!”

Steve only shrugged and sniggering darted away from Bucky.The comfortable playfulness was back between them, and Steve didn’t want to spoil it.

~~~~~

“So, you said Bucky modeled for you?”

One detail Steve hadn’t thought of was his friends coming with him to the opening of the exhibition. He’d thought he’d get away with Bucky nude modeling for him without Natasha knowing, but here he stood, Natasha watching him with a raised eyebrow while waiting for an answer.

“Yeah” Steve reluctantly admitted, staring at his finished painting so as not having to look at Natasha.

She was yet the only of his friends who’d seen the painting — he’d told Bucky he couldn’t see until the exhibit, because frankly, he didn’t want his best friend to see how he’d painted him. Bucky, along with Sam, Tony and Clint, had yet to reach this section, but Steve could hear their voices coming closer.

“And this isn’t something you just imagined up after having looked at his body? This actually happened?”

He’d eventually painted Bucky how he’d looked when he masturbated in a full body painting. He’d tried to cloud his face in as many shadows as was possible whilst still seeing the pleasure. He guessed Bucky wouldn’t want to be recognised, and a selfish part of himself said he’d done it so no one else would know how Bucky looked when he came. Which was an absolutely ridiculous want, because how many girls hadn’t Bucky been with?

Steve knew Natasha had taken his silence as answer when she said, “Wow, Rogers. And to still think he has no idea how you feel about him.” She stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. “Let you in on a secret? He will be closer to after having seen this.”

Before he could answer, the rest of his friends reach them, Bucky standing right behind him. He knew from the chin suddenly resting on his shoulder.

“Wow, Stevie, that looks…” Bucky breathed out, tickling the lobe of his ear. “It looks amazing, I can’t believe that’s me. I actually look good.”

Sometimes when Bucky said that Steve wasn’t sure if he was being honest or just kidding, but it broke his heart that Bucky didn’t consider himself beautiful.

“You always look good.” He didn’t realise he’d said it outloud until Bucky startled lifted his chin from Steve’s shoulder.

“You really think so?” Bucky asked, stepping around to stand in front of Steve.

“Yeah, always have,” Steve breathed out, his eyes not straining away from Bucky’s.

The end of Bucky’s lips curled up into a smile, and unable to stop himself Steve watched until they turned into a full out grin.

“You’re an adorable little punk, you know that?” Bucky said, and then he was kissing Steve.

It was everything he’d ever dreamt of and so much better. Bucky’s lips were soft against his, a warm press sending shivers down his spine. He could have done it all day, had it not been a cough from Natasha reminding him that they were in an art exhibition.

He pulled away and smiled sheepishly at Bucky, who only grinned back.

“We can continue when we get back home, ‘kay?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com).


End file.
